Bale Spear
Bale Spear is a heavyweight robot which competed in the third season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It was a four-wheeled, invertible, red and white, box-shaped robot armed with a adjustable pneumatic spear similar to that of DooAll. Bale Spear is named after its weapon, a bale spear, which is used in farming and coincides with the team's farming theme. It performed poorly, losing all three of its matches. Bale Spear didn't return for Season 4, as the team planned on making it even better and have planned to return for Season 5. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Bale Spear's first opponent ended up winning so Bale Spear was drawn against Valkyrie and Predator in an undercard rumble. The rumble started out evenly but once Valkyrie quickly knocked out Predator, they turned to Bale Spear. Bale Spear bravely fought despite not having the design capable of causing damage or really providing any advantage against Valkyrie. Bale Spear soon lost the front right wheel, then the left, leaving it down to its two rear wheels. Unfortunately, Bale Spear soon had one of its rear wheel's tires dislodged by Valkyrie, followed shortly thereafter by the other one getting dislodged. Eventually, Bale Spear was down to just two wheel rims and could only twitch in place. Bale Spear and Predator were both counted out, giving Valkyrie the win by KO. Bale Spear also participated in a tag-team match with Double Dutch, Basilisk and its partner Parallax. The match was off to a poor start as Bale Spear was shoved into the arena screws by its own teammate, then had one of its tires snagged on Double Dutch's upper blade. This hindered Bale Spear's mobility greatly but Bale Spear continued to try and fight. Unfortunately, it wasn't able to do much and eventually lost drive on all wheels but the one that was missing a tire, leaving it unable to continue. Time ran out and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Double Dutch and Basilisk. Bale Spear also encountered Predator in a tag-team match with Double Dutch, Predator and Petunia. When the match began, Bale Spear was quick to get on the attack but wasn't able to cause any damage. Unfortunately, they managed to make contact with teammate Double Dutch's spinning bars and lost their right rear tire. This left them struggling to even drive properly around the arena but they kept going anyway. Eventually, Bale Spear stopped working near the killlsaws and an equally immobile Predator as a sodering had come undone. They sat there for the rest of the rumble, leaving the other two to fight it out. Time ran out and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision and 1 point to The World. Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Fresh off the farm, here to bust your chops like it's mowing down crops. Rise and shine! You're about to cock-a-doodle-die! It's BALE SPEAR!" "Old McDonald had a bot. K-I-L-L-O! With a crush-crush here and a crush-crush here. Here a smash, there a smash, everywhere a smash-smash...oh I think you get the point 'cause you're about to get exactly that! It's BALE SPEAR!" "Get ready for an American farmhand fighter. It's.....the Farmer in the Hell, the Farmer in the Hell, high-ho the scareio the Farmer in the Hell. It's BALE SPEAR!" Trivia * A rumble featuring this robot was shown as a humorous way to advertise the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom movie. * Bale Spear is the first robot in BattleBots history to have never fought a 1v1 in its entire season. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from New Jersey Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with retracting spears Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that have never won a battle